darthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Madclaw/archive6
This is an archive, please do not post in here. RE:\m/ You're welcome. Figured this would be the best place to put it. Hope you guys put it to good use.--''Nightmare975'' 17:25, 25 February 2009 (UTC) KREJ (not you, the article) Don't delete articles for no reason. That's mean. Linda Mancia 23:37, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks Hail raging Madclaw! \m/ Thanks for your intervention. I'm attached to the Darth Chef&Darth Fat Guy articles' family and I've been not pleased with Dean12's version of Darth Fat Guy: The Movie. Not to mention these articles not connected with Star Wars universe at all. Thanks again. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]]15:33, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Helo Ok. No problem. иιƒкч? 07:03, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Re:for spamming the RC No problem, anytime! Thanks for the Jawa Juice. [[User:Hunterj|'General Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's bridge']]| 18:20, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Dean 13 Hi Madclaw. May I say that Dean13 is a sockpuppeteer (yes, that's right ;) of Dean12. You can see in the RC. иιƒкч? 07:42, 14 March 2009 (UTC) *He did it just to evade his block. иιƒкч? 07:44, 14 March 2009 (UTC) *No problem dude. иιƒкч? 22:31, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, I'm pretty new to the wiki thing, so I appreciate the help -Dr. Bough 00:42, 15 March 2009 (UTC) 582,797,753 little Jax Pavans Would it be useful to have 'previous' and 'next' buttons on Jax Pavan pages to make it easier for people to browse through them? Does the fact that I'm suggesting this only highlight how urgently I need to get a life?--Darth 83.81.43 10:48, 15 March 2009 (UTC) *Well, I won't try to do it manually For now.... :) I will however stare at the 'jax' template blankly for a while and hope that inspiration strikes. Wish me luck.--Darth 83.81.43 13:10, 16 March 2009 (UTC) RE:\m/ >:D --Darth 83.81.43 21:45, 17 March 2009 (UTC) hey bro could you be any more idiotic bro --- 01:48, 23 March 2009 (UTC) * Why yes I can 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 01:58, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::I think banning someone for COPPA when you have no proof is clearly wrong, and you should not do it RT 08:40, 23 March 2009 (UTC) *Well who cares what you think. And by the way you have been banned for violating COPPA Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 14:01, 23 March 2009 (UTC) *Yes, you can obtain the proof on other wikis when an user displays their age. иιƒкч? 09:56, 23 March 2009 (UTC) *Thank you Nifky 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 14:01, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::Proof is a burden on the accuser, not the accused. Madclaw has no proof of User:M.mendel's age, thus the ban should never have taken place. ::If the ban was for childish actions, this user should consider banning himself until he turns 13, as he is willing to abuse his sysop powers without doing adequate research before making blocks. I'd like to remind you, Madclaw, that your wiki's own policy on adminship states your block tool should not be abused, yet you have done so at least twice. You should either rewrite your policy to allow obvious abuse of sysop tools or step down. ::If I get blocked or my post revision-deleted, I'll have proven my point. This post violates no policy, is not made in bad faith, and contains only the truth. I would deeply pity one who has to hide this post out of guilt. -Auron 11:35, 23 March 2009 (UTC) *And yet you are banned. I PITY THE FOOL! Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 14:01, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Hey bro Hey, bro, I'm just here to say, bro, that I'm the victim of one of your unfair blocks, one of the "Bro Madclaw's bad block victims." You were wrong to ban me, bro. You were ''wrong to do it, bro, wrong. I am the victim here, the victim bro! The world would be a better place, bro, if it weren't for your stupid blocks, bro. You're the man, bro. You're the man. Like BEST ADMIN EVAR, bro. Keep up the good work, bro. You have the perfect head for knowing when to ban and when not to; anyone who says otherwise is messed up, eh, bro? Keep up the good work, bro. --[[User:Darth tom|'STOM!']] [[User talk:Darth tom|'Madness?! This is stomheid!']] [[w:c:swfanon:User:Darth tom|'(Darth tom)']] 19:32, 23 March 2009 (UTC) *Thanks bro I appreciate it, and the fact I threatened to block you again if you wouldn't post this message remains between us. Comprende bro. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 19:34, 23 March 2009 (UTC) **Sure thing, bro, what goes on on the bro IRC stays on the IRC, bro. --[[User:Darth tom|'STOM!]] [[User talk:Darth tom|'''Madness?! This is stomheid!]] [[w:c:swfanon:User:Darth tom|'(Darth tom)']] 19:36, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Re:COB Sorry about that. She told me that she was able to go on #darthipedia and that she wanted to come to the COB. She was blocked from here, so I did it for her. I did not know that should couldn't get on #darthipedia. Sorry for the confusion. MecenarylordEnter if you dare 22:01, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Darth Evil Bedankt! Mijn eerste AoE! Te gek! Oh, wait- PLS... Ok,ok, de tweede AoE, nog lekker. Can I modify and add a PLS badge too? (In fact most Darthipedians probably need a PLS badge)--Darth 83.81.43 21:18, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Emergency :Removed due to spam filter. In order to see the message, see: http://darth.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Madclaw&diff=97832&oldid=97819 The spam filter just caught on to the Rickrolling videos. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 16:42, 1 April 2009 (UTC) srs If Leslie says it, it must be true. -- Manticore 07:11, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :lolz, I thought her name was Leslie. Shows how much I we care about her. -- Manticore 00:51, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Banjo-Kazooie Needs your help! Madclaw, I need help to edit my edit tool bar on the BK wiki. As your wiki has the Destroy your planet edit box in the edit toolbar, I want to know how you got it there. I want to add custom edit boxes on the BK wiki. If you don't know, who added the custom tool bar box? --[[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav the Underdog Undersith']] [[User Talk:Arav the Undersith| ''Try it, I dare you!]] 11:43, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Darthipedia:Darth Project: De-Lucasification needs revival, edit/create/expand on it or suffer at the hands of the Sith'. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 11:22, 13 April 2009 (UTC)|400px]] Thanks -MecenarylordEnter if you dare 23:45, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Re:H.U.G *Gasp for breath* I appreciate the gesture but I'm lucky to be alive after that... [[User:Hunterj|'General Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's bridge']]| 13:32, 20 April 2009 (UTC) *No problem, Mad. You and Jedi both deserve the bcrat flag here on Darth — don't let anyone else from around the site or Wikia tell you otherwise. Long live the Dutch ;) [[User:Greyman|'Greyman']] [[User talk:Greyman|'Talk']] • 13:45, 20 April 2009 (UTC) *"Cough cough..." The air is out of my lungs. But at least, as I get pushed to the ER for my shattered ribcage, I know that teh WOOOKIEEz and the ex-Camerlengo est Robo-Pope have the wiki in good hands. All hail de Hollanders! Ze zijn sterker dan kunnen we misschien denken! (gosh, I hope that my Dutch is better than I think it is...) Master GumpMe, myself and me are very important... Or not 14:07, 20 April 2009 (UTC) *No problem dude. I would've rather huggled you twice as hard for the fun of it. :) иιƒкч? 15:05, 20 April 2009 (UTC) *Besides the broken back and ribs, I'm happy I voted for you. You will run Darthipedia the way it should be run, proudly. No one should say otherwise! Congrats! MecenarylordEnter if you dare 19:35, 20 April 2009 (UTC) *Huggles all around. IFYLOFD [[User talk:Ifindyourlackoffaithdisturbing|''I KILL YOU!]] 00:07, 22 April 2009 (UTC) *Are you kidding? No thanks is needed, man. This has been long in the works, and it was overdue, in my opinion. Just one favor, though. Please don't crack my ribcage again with a Wookiee hug, ok? The Almighty Ninja 13:35, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Prince Xizor HI!!!! Thanks for welcoming me back in Febuary 9! I have big plans for this wiki and I look foward to editing with you more in future! BYE!! -- Prince Xizor Deletions Hey Madclaw. I just wanted to remind you about the images I requested that you delete. If you could get to those asap, that'd be great. Thanks! - Brandon Rhea (talk) 06:32, 1 May 2009 (UTC) * Thank you good sir. - Brandon Rhea (talk) 21:38, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::Don't mention it, I forgot all about those. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 21:44, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ' ' That is all. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 02:04, 9 May 2009 (UTC) The Hangover Hi Madclaw, I'm on the Wikia entertainment team. There's a new comedy movie called "The Hangover" coming out this week. Its from the director of Old School, and is supposedly really funny. The reason i'm mentioning it is because we're running a really cool Hangover giveaway with some pretty sweet prizes. Would it be ok if we ran a site notice on this wiki for the week that the promotion is running? I Think folks in your community would appreciate something like that. Thanks, -- Karim (talk) 20:18, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Plaque As promised on my RFA, I'm giving every user that votes for me a special plaque. To thank you for your contributions to my success, I am awarding you with your very own SG1 plaque! Congratulations! Disregard passing the supergeeky1 quiz. I'm too lazy to make a new image. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 01:15, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Darth Ducky That would be nice to see Darth Ducky as a FS. If you think it meets the requirements, so do I. Thanks. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 16:29, 25 June 2009 (UTC) AoE/FS nominations Hail the mighty Wookiee! I've wanted to ask you, if you or another admin could take care of AoE/FS nominations (a couple of them is nominated for longer than one week). Sorry for my impatience :P. And the second question: am I allowed to do such things myself? You know, sending the article's promoter an information if it has been granted the status of AoE/FS and moving it to the front page queue. Thanks in advance, 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 09:56, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Age and Wisdom and stuff , the Almighty Ninja awards you a gift of wisdom, him in his completely not real, its a fake Real and Wise form]] Appreciate the vote of confidence Madclaw, The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 02:52, 5 July 2009 (UTC) AoEs update Hail the mighty Wookiee! I've took the liberty of updating the recent AoEs. The only thing that remains to do is the update of the Random AoE template. Cheers! Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 16:29, 5 July 2009 (UTC) StarNinja99 is your Speeder Bike StarNinja99 laughed at your joke..................and shot everybody who did not. Yeah, there is a great irony in that. Thankee for the nomination, it means alot to me, as does my current status. Cheers, man! 'The Almighty Ninja' [[User talk:StarNinja99|''Talk]] 22:11, 5 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Why thank you, kind sir. However, I must say that you are a motherfucking twat and you should rot in hell. The decision to let Jed sysop me was probably a Wookieepedia cabal decision and you've been collaborating with them to make Darthipedia a piece of Wook. If I didn't know any better, I would say Graestan told you to do this. You've become a monstrous dictator of this site and you will be RFRA'd. In fact, Nina and I are planning one as we speak. And after that, I have a plan of becoming a Wikia staffer. Also, thanks again for the nom. It really meant a lot to me. :D — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 03:16, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Absence Hey Madclaw. Starting tomorrow, I'll be gone for a week. Then I'll be back for a week. It goes on like that. Anyway, just a heads up. Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 22:45, 12 July 2009 (UTC) *Ah, okie. My bad. Cheers. --'''''Darth tom Message me 15:40, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Protection Please protect Brandon Rhea, User:Brandon Rhea, and User talk:Brandon Rhea. A vandal that continues to hit Star Wars Fanon has now moved here. Please be aware that this might become a lingering problem, as the user has a rotating IP and is very difficult to block fully. Those three pages just need to be protected or else he will keep moving them to obsence names. Thanks man. - Brandon Rhea (talk) 16:51, 14 July 2009 (UTC) * Each time you block the user, please also block his access to . He harasses me over e-mails. - Brandon Rhea (talk) 16:54, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Also, I'd suggest doing the same to Brandon Rhea. He'll likely hit there. - Brandon Rhea (talk) 17:06, 14 July 2009 (UTC) * This isn't the time to be looking for laughs, Madclaw. He's going to come back with a new account and do the same thing over and over and over again. You haven't seen the last of this guy. - Brandon Rhea (talk) 17:15, 14 July 2009 (UTC) I didn't ask to be harassed by this guy for the last two months. I didn't ask for death threats. I didn't ask to have to have Check User rights on Star Wars Fanon so Wikia didn't have to deal with this bullshit anymore. So I'd appreciate it if you'd drop the sarcasm, if that's even possible for you. - Brandon Rhea (talk) 17:21, 14 July 2009 (UTC) * We're done here. Thank you for your help. - Brandon Rhea (talk) 17:24, 14 July 2009 (UTC)